London Dreamer
by Micheala Goldsworthy
Summary: Melody was just your average teenager, graduated from high school and in college. After being given the chance to study in London, she thinks she's going to meet prince charming. That was until she bumped into her idol Dan Howell, better known as danisnotonfire from YouTube. OC(Melody)xDan...Phil will also be in it as well! Rated M for mild sexual themes and self harm references.
1. Chapter 1: Starbucks Run-In

**A/N: Just a note, this isn't Phan in case you didn't read the summary. It's going to be a cute little story I think, and I have another author's note at the bottom in case you don't want to read!**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me Melody, we're in freaking London and you're sitting on that phone stalking Tumblr." Issac said, laughing at me.

I brushed my long reddish-brown curls out of my face before replying.

"Issac, I'm just checking it to see when I can see Phil's live show. He changed the time and I will not be missing it."

"We've been in London two weeks and you haven't missed one, good thing you're moving here in a month. Although, you do have a chance of meeting the two of them at any time. Hell, Dan could walk in the door right now and you'd never know."

I guess Issac was right, I'm supposed to be on vacation to London. I should be looking at the sights and getting accustomed to being cold all of the time. Maybe brush up on my British slang.

I'd graduated in June, and had been attending school in my hometown until I was offered a full scholarship to go to my dream city and major in theatrical arts. Issac was accompanying me on our fall break, helping me settle in before he and I would eventually return.

I'd already picked out a flat, and was going to move in at the first of the next month with two other girls. Until then I was simply a tourist.

Issac had been my best friend for years, gone through high school putting up with my obsessions and then gone on to college with me. That's when I'd rediscovered YouTube and found the guy I had uselessly hoped to meet and fall in love with.

If you met me you would think I'd be into a different type of guy. One who was much similar looking to me, I always aimed high though.

I wasn't overweight, really I was curvy which made some girls jealous. I never understood why though, as I had never had a boyfriend. I was still very pretty though, having beautiful curves many people coveted. My hair is long and curly, something that tends to draw attention to my face due to its color. I always found that even though I had no self-confidence and no romantic past to speak of I was still desirable and maybe my dream man would see that.

That's right, I'd set my sights on the indescribably attractive British vlogger Dan Howell. When I received the scholarship to go to school I jumped for joy, maybe this was fate's way of telling me it was in the cards.

"Okay, fine I'm going to go grab another Frappuccino, and then we can go see something English." I said smiling in his general direction.

I ordered promptly, picking my favorite which happened to be vanilla bean. I was walking to the counter to grab my drink when I walked right into someone, spilling my drink all over myself.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" A frantic, yet familiar voice said trying to pick up the drink container and help me clean myself off. "Here, let me…" He said before I recognized who it was. "Well hello there, let me buy you a replacement drink. I'm so clumsy." He smiled, showing off his dimples. I could only stand there speechless.

"Uh…don't worry about it." I finally blurted out.

"You must be a fan, and I really don't mind. I was just picking Phil and myself up a couple drinks." He said, trying to make conversation.

"You…oh sorry I never expected to meet you here." I started to stammer.

"Are you visiting? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"Vacationing here, then I'm going to be attending university here for theatre arts."

"Oh, really I used to be involved in theatre myself. Well if you'll excuse me I'll go bring you your drink if you'd like to go sit with your friend." Dan said, going up to the counter and slipping her a sheet of paper.

I watched as he leaned over and whispered something to the woman at the counter, she giggled as she began writing on the cup for my drink.

"I can't breathe Issac. I just met my idol and had a conversation with him. Well, after he ran into me and spilled my drink all over me." I said slipping my hoodie on to cover the stain I now had on my shirt.

"Melody, breathe he's still just a person." Issac said before Dan walked back up to me.

"I don't believe I caught your name, also here's your drink I'm sorry I ran into you before."

"My name…" I stammered, going completely blank.

"Her name is Melody, and she is in love with you."

I blushed, reminding myself I had to kill Issac later.

"Well hello Melody, I'll be sure to remember that name. But I have to rush home, I do hope you'll be viewing the show later this evening. Goodbye." He said, handing me my drink and rushing out the door.

I looked down, taking a sip and realizing he'd made me the exact drink I'd ordered without even asking what I had.

"He got my order exactly right." I said, stunned at this revelation.

"You do know he could have just asked the girl at the counter to replicate the last drink. Or they had already started making you a replacement. Don't read too much into this."

I rolled my eyes at him, taking another sip of my drink as Issac snatched it from my hands.

"What the hell?"

"Look, there's numbers on your cup." Issac said pointing at the stark black numbers on the side of my cup.

My eyes widened as I felt my heart drop.

"Holy shit, do you think it's his number?" I said trying to keep my inner fangirl at bay.

"Well why don't we find out?" Issac said reaching for his phone.

"No…I'll do it, but later. Right now we're going to go exploring before we watch Phil." I said, smiling and pushing the digits into my phone as the two of us left the coffee shop.

Could this really be real?

* * *

**Okay guys, so this is a test run of my new fanfiction. For all my Phan people I'm running behind on the next chapter but it is in the process of being written (just like Dan I'm probably going to break my deadline some). Anyway, if you like it leave a little review or something! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Date

"Just dial the number already Melody!" Issac said, yelling directly into my ear.

"Phil is in the middle of a show, and Dan will be on soon." I said waving him off.

"So you can see if it was his number for real or not when he comes on!"

I sat with my laptop on the table in front of me.

I was still in shock I had even met Dan, let alone this attractive being had most likely given me his number.

"Fine, give me my phone!" I said as Issac tossed it to me. I unlocked the screen and quickly hit the dial button.

The phone rang a few times before I heard a faint voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi…is this Dan?"

"Yes, and who is this?"

"This is Melody, the girl from the coffee shop. I called because I wanted to see whose number I'd been given."

"Oh, I remember now, hello Melody! I'm sorry for rushing out of there so quickly, but I was a bit embarrassed and Phil was getting antsy about his coffee."

"That's okay; I was kind of surprised you even acknowledged me."

"I love meeting fans, although I don't usually hand out my number to them. You seemed like a special case. I almost didn't pick up though; the number says you're in the states."

"I told you I'm here to vacation, although I'm moving here next month for school."

"I forgot about that, but…oh hold on one second. Phil I'm on the phone I'll come on in a second. Sorry, Phil is doing his live show and he wanted me to come over. Do you have a Skype? It might be easier to talk on webcam later. Plus I'm sure a beautiful girl like you is probably very busy right now."

I blushed, and knowing my best friend was watching my every move was making me nervous.

"Yeah, I have a Skype but I don't know you that well just yet. Why don't we meet for dinner at six? We can talk and get to know each other a little better."

"Sure, where at though?"

"Uh…meet me at the Starbucks from this morning. We'll figure out a place from there."

"Okay, well then I'll meet you at Starbucks at six. So uh, I'll see you later then…and make sure to dress warmly."

"Alright then, uh goodbye." I said faintly as the line clicked off.

Issac was staring at me from across the room, paying almost no attention to my laptop.

"Hey look, there's Dan." He said finally after I took my seat back.

"So Dan, got a hot date tonight?" Phil was teasing Dan from the looks of it, elbowing him and trying to make him cave.

"No, I'm meeting someone for dinner tonight."

"I think someone is lying…" Issac smirked.

"It's only three, what am I going to do until six?" I mused, not really paying attention to the computer.

"Uh, we're going shopping. You have no clothes to wear." Issac said, putting the laptop away.

That was my favorite part about Issac being gay; he always told me I never had anything to wear and suggested shopping which I loved.

"Well, he said to dress warmly…but I don't own any sweaters."

Issac was dragging me onto the street now, already heading to the shops in the main square. We entered into a shop I knew well, and Issac began thumbing through clothes.

"I'm thinking a sweater dress, bold tights, and your adorable boots." Issac was laughing as I searched through the racks with him. "Here, this dress is perfect." He said holding it up for me to see.

It was a sweater dress, black with a scooped neckline and a matching belt.

"I wonder why I even dress myself sometimes. Find me some tights and we'll be golden."

He walked over to the endless section of tights and found a pair that was blue, scooping them in his pile and then heading over to where the scarves were.

"You need a scarf with this; you can't be showing everything off on the first date."

I felt my phone buzz, a bit startled as I handed Issac my card to pay for what he'd picked up.

**I don't know if you were watching the show, but I didn't mean for it to sound like this was just some meeting. Phil was chiding me about you before he went live so he thought he would keep the joke going. I'm sorry about all that and I can't wait for tonight. – Dan**

"He is perfect, almost too good to be true. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" I asked, heading back up to the hotel bedroom.

Without even noticing two hours had passed, Issac chatting with a friend back home and me browsing Tumblr.

I got in the shower, trying to wash the day off of me. I was also still sticky after having a drink spilled on me earlier in the day.

I smiled, washing my hair while I began singing the song bursting from my speakers.

"You okay in here?" I heard from Issac, him peeking in and holding the bag of stuff from the shops.

"I'm fine, just put it on the counter. I'm nearly done anyway."

"Alright, well don't be much longer. You have thirty minutes to get ready and be down at the shop."

I quickly poured conditioner into my hands and slathered it into my hair, the joy of having long hair fading quickly as I felt the knots.

After ten minutes of wrestling with my hair I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel in my hair and around my body.

I wiped the steam off of the mirror and turned the music volume down. Now, to wrestle myself into clothes and finish getting ready, that would be my challenge.

I peeked in the bag, knowing Issac probably got my undergarments and stuffed them in here as well. Then I noticed a sticky note on the mirror, scrawled in his messy handwriting.

"_The pink bag is also for you, come on matching zebra printed lingerie set, and it's going to be perfect!"_

"Issac…" I seethed, looking in the lingerie bag for what he had set out for me. I peeked my head out of the door and glared at him. "Okay I don't mind the thong, but a pushup bra? I'm already a D, why do I need to make them any bigger?"

"Because, if you guys go to dinner he's going to take you back to his place after for a little dessert I'm sure. And you should be prepared for anything. I also took the liberty of stashing condoms in your purse as well as anything you might need in an overnight bag. No friend of mine will be doing the walk of shame."

I ducked back into the bathroom and got dressed, admiring myself in the mirror. I looked pretty at least, and I was warm.

I looked at the clock on my phone, fifteen minutes until I was to be at Starbucks.

I hastily put gel in my hair, already seeing my curls forming. I put on a bit of makeup, mostly liner and mascara so that I could put on my bright red lipstick.

I took another look in the mirror before opening the door.

"Issac, I'm sorry I doubted you. I look lovely and the outfit really suits me." I said slipping my feet into my boots.

"You're gorgeous, and Dan will definitely notice you." Issac winked and went back to the screen.

I pulled my bag open, not really noticing my new additions. I searched for my wallet, making sure I had my money and a room key. I was planning on being back before tomorrow morning.

"Bye Issac, I should be home before tomorrow morning." I said departing the room.

I took the stairs, noticing I'd taken ten minutes to finish getting ready. I scurried out into the cold November air of London, spying the street sign I was supposed to already be at.

I walked with purpose, hoping I wasn't too late.

My heart dropped when I looked around the surrounding areas and in the shop and didn't see him. I looked at my watch, it was fifteen minutes past six…he'd already left.

I started my trek back to my hotel room, disheartened when I ran into someone for a second time today.

"Melody, I'm so glad I caught you!"

"Dan?" I said, disoriented as I tried to fit the voice to a face.

"No, actually I think you may know me as AmazingPhil maybe?"

"Hold on…no…no, no, no, no, no…I can't possibly have run into my two favorite human beings on the planet in one day. And how do you know my name and what I look like?" I said, my vision clearing as I saw the raven haired gentleman brushing himself off.

"Well, it is possible. Dan told me all about you after he brought me my coffee. He also said instead of going out to dinner you guys are going to eat at the flat if that's okay. He said you wouldn't answer his calls so he figured you were here looking for him."

"I just got here; I thought he'd left though. So, I'm going to go to your house and eat?"

"Yes, follow me." He said navigating his way back up the street. We passed the hotel, Issac far from my mind and yet so close.

Was this really going to turn into a one night stand? This must be what Dan does; he meets fans and then makes them swoon so he can get laid.

As we approached the flat, or what I assumed to be the flat, I started getting angry. No way was I going to be a notch on his belt.

Phil unlocked the door and I was assaulted by the smell of tomatoes and garlic bread.

"Dan, you're in luck she almost left before she got to taste your horrendous cooking!" Phil shouted, hanging his jacket on the hook by the door.

Dan appeared from the door next to the couch, "Shut up Phil, I am a great cook! Hi Melody, I'm really sorry I didn't call you before now but I decided since Phil wanted to meet you and you wanted to get to know me anyway…why not get to know me where I'm always myself. Have a seat, get comfortable." He said, gesturing to the couch.

"Finish cooking, I'm hungry. I'll keep her entertained until then." Phil said, Dan retreating back to the kitchen.

"So you're eating with us then?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I have to approve of you too. Especially if I see you around more often."

"You mean he doesn't just sleep with random fans and then forget about them?"

"Huh? Did you think that's what this was about?"

I blushed, "Yes."

"No, actually you're the first fan I've ever met at home. Dan and I don't usually meet fans and give them our numbers and invite them over on a date."

"I didn't know if this was a date or not."

"Come on, you're dressed to the nines…you knew it was a date." Phil smiled, elbowing me in the ribs and laughing.

"Spaghetti is served you guys!" Dan said, appearing from nowhere with two plates. "Phil you can get your own."

"Such a great host," Phil said walking through the door and away from us.

Dan nodded over to the table, which had been set up with a candle that hadn't been lit as well as two glasses, and walked me over.

"I didn't know if you drank or not…how old are you actually?"

"I'm eighteen, not legal in the states to drink."

"Well, here you're permitted to drink. Would you like a glass of wine or something else?"

"Uh…wine would be okay. Could you also get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, I'll be back. But first let me help you there," he said pulling out my chair for me. I sat down; he pushed me closer to the table and then walked out leaving me alone.

I was a fit of nerves now, I was in Dan's house and he was serving me wine, we were on a date. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

A moment later he came back with a glass of water and a bottle of red wine, with Phil on his heels holding a soda and a plate.

"Mind if I intrude long enough to eat?" He asked, already setting his plate down.

"Phil this is my date, quit being jealous." Dan laughed pouring wine into the glasses and setting the bottle on the table.

"I'm not jealous; I'm simply trying to see what she sees in you. Are you Mr. Romantic?"

"Of course he is," I said taking a sip of the wine. Not exactly the grape juice flavor I was expecting, but it was okay.

"I didn't know if you were a vegetarian or not so I fixed the sauce with no meat."

"Well I'm not a vegetarian, but I don't like meat in my sauce."

"That's what she said," Phil mumbled as he gobbled down his plate.

Dan and I made polite conversation, all the while Phil being funny and trying to make me more nervous than I already was.

As the meal started to end I was getting a bit tipsy, the wine going straight to my head.

"So Melody, how did you end up here? Not to be impolite, but they don't always invite American girls fresh out of high school to go to college here."

"Well, actually I applied my senior year but was waitlisted. They liked me, but as you said I'm a southern teenager from the United States, so they gave the spot to someone actually from here."

"What part of the south are you from?" Phil asked, finishing his plate of food.

I hadn't eaten much, too many nerves as well as the fact they had played twenty questions with me.

"Well, if you must know I'm from North Carolina. Please don't judge me based on all the backwoods people who live there."

"I've never been there; Florida is pretty much the only state I've been to." Phil said, picking up his plate and going into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him Melody; I hadn't planned on him joining in on us. However, we can go back into my room and watch a movie without him if you're done eating." He said, eyebrows raising as I took it all in.

"_Melody, you are eighteen. Your idol is on a date with you. You've been invited into his room to watch a movie. Be mature."_

"I'm done I think, although I'm sure I'll be hungry later to be honest." I blushed as Dan smiled at me.

I kept repeating my mantra to myself, if I didn't I was going to blow it. Even if Dan didn't date me, I would at least need some friends in London and who better to have as friends than Dan and Phil?

"I'm going to clear these plates and then I'll come to collect you. Go pick out a movie from the shelf over there." He said, his gaze going over to the infamous movie shelf.

I moved from the chair finally, feeling the circulation coming back into my body. My head was spinning a little; maybe the wine hadn't been such a good idea.

I looked over the movies, trying to find one I hadn't seen, which was most of them, when I heard the door creak open again. I turned and saw Phil poking his head out again.

"Pick something good," he said. His face lit up as he laughed. I contained my inner fangirl, knowing I was on a date with someone.

"Why, are you joining us in his bedroom too?"

"No but I'm gonna need something louder than the two of you smacking lips to listen to while I edit. The walls are very thin, just to let you know."

"Phil!" I laughed as I pulled a movie off the shelf.

"Which one did you pick?"

"A personal favorite, Donnie Darko." I beamed as Dan shoved Phil aside.

"Oh I see you picked something dark. I hope Phil hasn't been bothering you."

"Well this is one of my favorite movies, and I'm still trying to get to know you so we can talk and still know what's going on. And Phil has just been teasing me, but it's fine."

He grabbed my hand, butterflies circulating in my stomach as he pulled me toward his room.

"I know my room is a bit of a mess, go take a seat on the bed." He said taking the DVD from my hands. I took off my boots, carefully placing them on the floor as I crawled into the bed.

"You know I never imagined I'd ever be in your bedroom."

"Is your inner fangirl going crazy?" He laughed as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Maybe just a bit, but I know you're just a person and we're on a date. Well I guess this is a date."

"I'd say so, dinner may have been a bit crowded but we're alone now."

"Quit being so perfect, I feel so…ugly next to you."

"You're beautiful," Dan smiled as he took my face in his hand. He placed a small kiss on my forehead, my face turning bright red. Until today I don't think I'd blushed so many times in my life.

He leaned over and grabbed a remote and turned on the television. The movie began, the both of us getting entranced. That was until Dan decided to pull out all the stops.

I heard him yawn as he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked over at him, no longer paying attention to the movie.

He looked down at me, brown eyes shining as he took my face in his hands again. However, this time he leaned down to capture my lips.

My first kiss and who with other than the most perfect human being I could ever imagine.

As the kiss intensified we had moved positions, I was now lying down with him leaning over me.

He broke us apart and smiled down at me.

"How was that?"

I looked shocked as my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Perfect," I beamed.

"So does that mean keep going?"

My eyes widened a bit as I felt his hand traveling up my body.

"I don't mind that but the clothes are staying on. I'm not just a one night stand."

Dan flopped back over, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Well I mean come on, you're making the moves hard."

"I'm a bit forward I suppose. I'm sorry, I'll take it slower. I think you're incredibly alluring and I want to get to know you, maybe even fall in love." He leaned back to his former position and kissed me again. "And I definitely want to do some more of that. You are a great kisser." He said with a slight wink.

"That was actually my first kiss."

"Well, you're a natural." He said as he kissed my neck. He placed tiny kisses on my shoulder before moving the cloth of my dress to the side. I blushed as he saw the zebra print lingerie, I rolled so that I was no longer on the bed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just…I'm a little embarrassed by my body."

"Well, you shouldn't be. By the way I like the zebra print. Kind of fitting with my leopard print boxers." He said as he showed me the waistband.

The butterflies in my stomach traveled down, I looked in my bag and found that Issac had also packed me a pair of pajamas. He really thought I needed to get laid apparently.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna put on something a bit more comfortable." I said, dashing into the hallway and heading straight to the bathroom.

I threw the sweater and the tights into the bag quickly, leaving on the cute zebra lingerie. I slipped into my yoga pants, finding that the shirt Issac had packed was not really my normal pajamas.

It was actually the shirt I had worn with a costume years before, it was cut off and had been cut to hang over off one shoulder. I shook my head before making my way back into the bedroom.

Dan was busy with his phone so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked over and his jaw dropped.

"As if you couldn't be any more dazzling." He whispered as his arms beckoned me back towards him.

I blushed and climbed back on the bed, no use in telling Issac I was going to be late…I'm sure he assumed we were doing something anyway.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**Okay so, so far there aren't many people interested in this story. However, I'm hoping this chapter helps! It's long and took forever to upload! If you like Dan and want more Dan action I'm also writing a Phanfiction on this account under the name Was It Only Just a Dream? and if you take the time to read it I'd love that too! Review please and follow/favorite this! (I reply to all reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Yes, I'm Leaving

**Quick A/N: Melody kind of seems a bit easy in this chapter, that isn't the case...and Dan is also a bit out of character but it will clear itself up! Enjoy!**

I stirred, my head pounding and my vision unclear. I tried to make out where I was from my surroundings, but was just confused.

I rolled over and closed my eyes again, thinking I might still be asleep.

"Good morning," I heard from a gravelly sounding male voice. I was startled, still unsure of where I was before I sat myself up.

At some point I had been left in only my undergarments, finding that I was no longer wearing the dress nor the pajamas I vaguely remembered putting on.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I tried to remember the night before.

"Good morning," I whispered as I tried sitting up without exposing myself.

"Are you hungry?" I heard him ask, watching him search for clothes he too had apparently discarded.

I spotted my pajamas both hanging from pieces of furniture, I shook my head. I still couldn't remember where I was, whose bedroom I was in, and what on earth I'd done.

"I'm not really hungry, but could you hand me my clothes." I said as I finally remembered where I was, becoming all too aware of my body issues and who I had been sharing a bed with.

"Sure Melody," Dan smirked at me as I saw him still travelling around the room in the leopard print boxers. He picked up my pants and shirt and tossed them to me. "Found my pants," he said with a laugh as he slipped them on.

I had put on my clothes and was now trying to collect any other items I found scattered next to me.

"Hey Dan," I asked as I bent over to pick up my shoes. "What did we do last night? I don't have the foggiest idea."

"Well, judging by the fact I found a condom wrapper on my nightstand I thought we had sex…but you're still walking and I don't believe anyone who had sex with me has been able to walk afterward."

"You're very funny, but I think I'd remember losing my virginity." I glared at him.

"Oh…" He said, running his fingers through his hair as an embarrassed look crossed his face. "Well yeah, you would definitely remember that."

"Well I mean unless you and Phil had intercourse while I was asleep." I joked, he didn't find it funny though.

"Don't tell me you're one of those crazy Phan shippers?" He said with a hint of anger.

"Dan…are you really asking me that." I said as I was beginning to put things in my bag. "Hey, wait…the box of condoms I had hasn't been opened so obviously it wasn't one of mine."

"That still doesn't explain the…dammit Phil!" Dan exclaimed as he peeked his head out of the door.

Phil walked in and saw how much damage he had done and could do nothing but laugh.

"You guys freaked out so badly!" He said in between fits of laughter as Dan smacked him and then began laughing too.

I however was still unamused, "Guys I hate to break up the laugh riot but I am supposed to be leaving on a plane tomorrow and if Dan wants me to give him my Skype he still has some introducing to do."

"Phil, get out." Dan said as he shoved Phil out of the door. "Now you were saying," he said as he pulled us both back on the bed.

"I thought I told you…I'm going back to the states until I move here permanently."

Dan's face changed from confusion to sadness. "But, I've barely gotten to have our first date and you're already being taken away from me." He said as his eyes went dark. He slumped over on the bed while I just watched, feeling useless.

"Dan, I'm coming back…" I said as I rubbed my hands across the small of his back.

"I know but what if you forget about me," he said.

"I should be the one who is scared Dan! You're wonderful, successful, and have girls everywhere fawning over you. And yet here I sit in your bedroom with you moaning over whether or not I'm going to remember you when I come back here in a month. Unless for some reason you change your mind I'm coming back, and I'll be here to do lots of this," I said as he rolled over and I placed a kiss across his lips. "And maybe if I get real ballsy, a little of this," I said kissing him again, but this one was slower. My hand travelled south, finding the waistband of his pants as I ran my fingers over his hip bones. He moaned into my mouth and slipped in his tongue as I continued running my hands across the erogenous zones of his lower abdomen. I felt his free hand find mine as he ran my shaking hands across his growing member, using his hands as a guide. I pushed him away awkwardly and climbed out of the bed.

"What, where are you going?" Dan asked, hurt clear in his voice as I walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen where I smelled pancakes.

"Uh, hi Melody." Phil said as he looked me over.

I found it so weird to see my two favorite people in person doing such normal things. I knew they were people and did all the mundane tasks I did, but it was odd. Phil was sitting in front of his phone with a plate of pancakes, pajamas still on and glasses pushed on his face. He looked so different than the adorable boy from YouTube, not in a bad way, just a different way.

"Hey Phil," I sighed. "Are there any pancakes for me?" I asked as a glint of hunger appeared.

"Yeah I made some for you guys when you were done…doing whatever it is you had been doing in there."

"Don't worry about that, but I'm starving so I'm going to eat."

"Have at it, plates are over there and the silverware is on the table for you." Phil said going back to stuffing food into his face.

As I stacked a couple of pancakes on my plate Dan walked in, regret heavy in his features.

I ignored him at first, until he wrapped his arms around me. He was so much taller than I was that he had to put his arms around my shoulders instead of my waist.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I got carried away in there. Forgive me?"

I brushed him off and sat at the table with my food.

"Dan I forgive you, but I'm hungry. And you owe me big time." I said as I began eating.

I shoveled the delicious food into my mouth quickly, knowing Issac would be anxious for me to get home.

Dan was sitting next to me now, eating slowly and actually enjoying his food.

"Slow down, you have all day." Phil said as he took both of our plates away.

"Actually I have a friend who is probably worried I got kidnapped. You recall the guy I was sitting with yesterday Dan? Well, he is also my plane buddy for tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well why don't I walk you back to your hotel then?" Dan said, snapping to attention once again.

"I would love that, mind letting me borrow a shirt though? Yoga pants are acceptable in public, however crop tops are not."

"Obviously you haven't been here that long," Phil snorted with laughter.

"I would love to let you borrow a shirt, go in my wardrobe and pick one. I'll be waiting in here while I finish my breakfast." He said as I noticed he was actually already dressed.

I walked into his bedroom and stripped off my pajama top. I tossed it in my bag and then walked over to Dan's huge wardrobe. I thumbed through all of the shirts before giving up. They were all so tiny and I was so…not.

While I could comfortably fit into a men's large shirt, I was still not going to fit into these tiny tees with labels that made me realize once again I was not really the ideal size for any guy, especially not anyone like Dan.

I sat down on the empty bed and let the tears that threatened to escape fall. I put my face in my hands and just sobbed.

What was I doing here? I was a somewhat normal, average, young adult female from the southern United States. I wasn't anything special.

I continued crying for some time before I heard someone enter the room.

"Melody," Dan asked as I felt him wrap his arms around me. I didn't have the energy to push him away so I just let him sit with me. "Melody what's wrong?"

I tried to gather my wits enough to answer, instead having my words come out in choked sobs. "I was just trying to find a top to wear and I realized none of them would fit because you're so tiny and I'm so…not tiny. And then I sat here and I've been crying."

"But you're stunning, who cares that you aren't my size? And as far as a top," he said as he walked over to his open wardrobe. He thumbed through a few shirts before finding something that was around my size. "I think this will work, and maybe I need a few shirts this size so if this ever happens again I have something to give you."

In his head I'm sure that sounded really adorable but it just made it that much more obvious that I was a lot bigger than he was.

I slipped the shirt on quickly as Dan handed me my shoes. I pushed my feet into my boots as Dan walked me to the door.

Phil waved goodbye to me before we departed into the chilly air. Dan held onto my hand for a moment before we started down the street.

"Afraid to hold my hand?" I teased.

"No, but I sometimes see fans trying to find my flat and it'd be bad enough if they found that. If they saw you, well you would never get a moment of rest again."

I shivered in the cool air, being glad the hotel was somewhat close. That's when the questions began.

"I'll be sure to give you the shirt back, maybe not today but after I get back here. I'll be in the states for about a month."

"A month? Gosh, you're going to miss Christmas in London. And that means that I can't kiss you underneath the mistletoe."

"Well I'll be back the second of January, and not a moment later. But I will start school very soon after that."

"Oh yeah, school which is why you're even here. I guess I can't complain, if it weren't for university I'd never have met you. So where are you staying?"

"Off campus in a flat not far from here. There are two other girls living with me but I haven't met them yet."

"Oh, well you know you're going to have to come visit me in my flat. Maybe we will make a video together after you get back, introduce you to the Internet." He said as we arrived in front of the hotel.

"We'll see, I haven't made videos for a reason." I said as I saw him leaning down to kiss me.

I stood on my tiptoes to meet him and felt our lips touch. His hands traveled down to the small of my back while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We kissed for what felt like hours before I pulled away. He smiled as our arms stayed in the same places.

"I feel as if I've known you my whole life, and I really don't want you to get on that plane tomorrow."

"You're worrying for nothing, I'll be back at the beginning of the New Year. You can spend the holidays with your parents and then when I get back we'll pick up from here."

I removed my arms from his neck, trying to pull away but felt myself being pulled back closer.

"Alright, but as soon as you land back here you let me know. Reunion date at my place?"

"Sure," I beamed. "However, I will have roommates to get back home to after I move in. And college classes as well as homework and exams to study for."

"All the more reason for you to come over," he laughed and placed another kiss on my forehead. "But until then, this will have to tide me over since I can't kiss a laptop screen." He said as he leaned down for another kiss. This time he pushed me up against the wall, fingers tangling in my messy curls as my hands navigated his chest. He pulled away slowly, giving me a peck on the cheek before stepping back. "If you don't go upstairs now you're going to start something that I don't think you want to finish out here. I'll text you later Melody."

I waved goodbye as I entered into my hotel room to find Issac in bed.

I opened up the curtains and turned on all of the lamps, trying to get some light into the dark hotel room.

"Good morning sleepyhead…s?" I said as I saw Issac appear from the bathroom, still looking over at the unmoving male body in the bed Issac and I had been sharing for the last couple of weeks.

"Uhm, hi Melody. I hadn't expected you back so early this morning. Mind giving me a minute?" He asked as I saw him walk back over to the bed.

"You have from the time this door closes until I get out of the shower. And then you're going to explain yourself." I said as I grabbed my toiletries and closed the bathroom door.

I turned on the tap and set up my array of products. I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them onto the counter. I figured I'd just stay in pajamas today, I wasn't going out today.

I climbed into the shower and began rinsing my hair and body off. I tried to recall the night before, knowing we hadn't physically been together I wanted to at least recall what had happened between dinner and falling asleep.

"_Melody, do you mind if we…uhm maybe fooled around a bit?" Dan bit his lip, bracing for my answer._

"_The farthest you're getting is under the clothes and above the undergarments. And I prefer to keep my pants on please."_

"_Then you'll extend the same courtesy to me?" He asked as I pulled my hands away from his hips._

_He toyed with the waistband of my yoga pants, carefully pulling them down to the tops of my thighs._

"_No farther than that, I don't want you to see my legs. Don't question me, just respect it. Maybe another time I'll tell you why." I said as I felt him tug at the hem of my shirt._

_He slipped the flimsy top off of my body, tossing it away. I took the moment and did the same with his shirt, quickly followed by unbuttoning his jeans._

_He fell onto his back and began tugging off his tight jeans, giving me a chance to pull my pants off and crawl under the duvet._

"_Oh I see, you took off the pants but now I'm not allowed to see your legs…do you not shave or something?" He joked as he hovered over me, now only in the tight leopard boxer shorts._

"_No, I told you I'd tell you another time." I pressed, feeling his hands gripping onto my breasts. "Hey be gentle…" I said, grabbing at his rear._

I groaned, hoping he hadn't noticed anything while we had "fooled around" before. I stepped out of the shower, my head spinning as I got dressed.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Issac cleaning up the hotel room and beginning to pack up his belongings.

"Now spill," I said as I picked up my now empty suitcase from the floor.

I began picking up clothes, carefully folding them and putting them in my suitcase as Issac began telling me his story.

"Well, you see I knew you were probably going to chicken out or something so I followed you to Starbucks and saw Phil bump into you. By the way, you bumped into both of them and that just isn't fair. So anyway, I saw you go up the street and disappear so I thought it was pretty safe to say you were going to be there for the night. So I went into Starbucks, ordered my coffee and sat down. Then one of the employees went on break and sat with me and somehow we ended up naked in the hotel bed."

"Issac James Kennedy you slut!" I said, laughing at him. "So I suppose you can cross of both hot British guy and Starbucks barista off of your list of people to sleep with."

"Correct Melody, and can you cross of Dan from yours?"

"No, actually we just slept in the same bed. Phil played a terrible trick on us by leaving a condom wrapper by the bed but other than that nothing happened. We had dinner, got to know each other, and holy hell I honestly wanted to jump his bones the entire night."

"Restraint is a very hard thing, I know."

"Okay well, we're packed and it only took us the entire afternoon. What time does the plane leave in the morning?"

"Uhm, Melody it leaves in three hours. Remember, we leave tonight?"

"Oh, I thought we didn't leave until morning."

"No, tomorrow we will be landing back in the great state of North Carolina." Issac said, sarcasm clear in his tone.

"Oh, well then I'll be back. Go ahead and get our stuff ready to leave." I said as I unplugged my phone from the charger.

I hit re-dial, hoping to get a response.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan, I know it hasn't been that long since you left but I thought I'd tell you I'm actually leaving in a couple of hours. I hadn't realized we were leaving today."

"Ugh, I wish I could go say goodbye but I'm actually in the middle of something. Phil and I are filming and last night already put us a bit behind. I'm sorry, but uhm add me on Skype and I'll see if we can chat when you land. My username is danisnotonfire, original I know. What is yours?"

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"I promise," he said.

"Okay my name is what I use for everything…so it's my real name but you can't laugh. My name is Melody, then an underscore, and then Diana. I'll add you first though, so when you see that name just know it's me. I have to get going though, so bye."

"Goodbye beautiful, and if I don't get the chance to say it later goodnight too."

"Goodbye," I whispered as I hung up the phone.

I flopped on the couch, not wanting to touch the bed after hearing Issac's story.

In just one month, I was going to drive myself absolutely insane.

* * *

**So yeah, chapter 3! I'm so in love with this story I don't think anyone understands! I'm hoping to have another chapter up before Christmas, however I'm not sure as I have another Phanfiction to work on with a super special chapter going up around the same time. I also want to give Melody's back-story as these last few chapters haven't really given you any details other than her looks and her aspirations. Also, I may or may not put Issac in London with her...I don't know what do you guys think? Alright, well ciao for now and I look forward to the reviews! BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Home at Last?

A month, it had been a month since I left London and I was already having withdrawals. Not from Dan, well not at first.

I missed the hustle of the city and the fact I didn't have to drive half an hour or more to go shopping or to see something remarkable.

I was set to leave the second of January, tomorrow to be exact, and would hopefully arrive in London late that evening.

I was sitting on my laptop browsing Tumblr, noticing a sudden spike in my amount of followers when I noticed one I hadn't expected.

**danisnotonfire is now following you!**

I laughed it off, figuring once again a troll blog had tried to trick me until I looked closer. It was in fact Dan, and I became completely embarrassed.

"_Oh no, I've still been reblogging pictures of him like crazy. He's going to think I'm nuts."_ I panicked.

Suddenly my computer began ringing, signaling a Skype call. I answered without looking, hoping it was Issac.

"Good afternoon Melody," Dan's smooth voice came out of the speaker as I saw his face flood onto my screen.

"Oh, uh hi Dan." I said as my face flushed, I was still in my pajamas and hadn't done anything to the mass of hair on my head. "I wasn't expecting you to call, and by the way it's ten in the morning here."

"I forgot the time difference, sorry. But I hope you're excited to come back tomorrow?" He smiled and I think I felt my heart melt.

"I am extremely happy to be coming back, are you going to be waiting in the airport to pick me up?" I joked.

"If you would like for me to, although I'm sure you were joking."

"Well, I do need someone to help me find my apartment from the airport. Plus I have a lot more bags this time to take with me." I smiled, entranced by every slight movement Dan made.

"What is it; do I look bad or something?"

"No, I was just looking at you. You're gorgeous, I feel like I'm watching a video except there is no editing and you're really only talking to me."

"Speaking of, how was that last video? I didn't want to talk about you just yet; maybe you can come over film with me when you get back here. I think I hinted pretty hard to our night a few weeks ago though."

"You mean the night where you got me out of my clothes but didn't score?" I asked.

"Well, no I didn't score. I figured you didn't want to hop into bed with me, that hasn't ended well for me in previous relationships."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hop down your throat…forgive me?" I said with my best pouty face.

"I can't say no to that face, however I do have to leave…Phil has been editing all afternoon and we're about to grab coffee. I'll talk to you some time later. Text me though?" Dan said as he blew a kiss through the screen and then logged off.

I shook my head, looking back over at the pile of books and forms I had sitting on my desk. I had been catching up to the university I was transferring to and had taken a break.

I walked away from the desk and flopped back on my bed, careful not to hurt myself again. I had a problem of bouncing off the bed and hitting my head as well as many other objects.

I looked over at my half packed bag, one full of clothes, one full of bathroom objects that could fly over, and another bag for shoes and other assorted items.

I picked up my last bag, the one I had filled with school supplies, and began packing the books I'd already purchased into it. I was almost done when I heard a car pull up in the driveway, signaling my dad to be home.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and went out to greet him, throwing my arms around him in a tight hug.

If anything had gotten me to this point in life it would be that man. I'd had a rough past, between my abusive mother, my eating disorder, and many other things I had never really had it easy. Pair that with the fact I was from a divorced family and had always been a loner and you had the plot to essentially any terribly heart-wrenching story.

My dad and I walked inside, briefly talking before he disappeared into the kitchen. Despite what he said, he wasn't taking the move from home to London easy. I'd only lived with him a couple of years and now I was leaving, I still hadn't told him about my little romance yet, fearing what he might say or do if I did.

I walked back to my room, looking at my phone briefly to reply to my messages and then continued packing.

My evening passed quickly, my dad and I had dinner together, trying to enjoy one another's company for the last time as I would be leaving the next day.

"It's been a great day to start off the New Year, right daddy?"

"Of course Melody, I'm sorry I had to work this morning but I know you'll be home soon enough."

"Of course, for important holidays and over the summer after the semester ends. Who knows, I may even bring a friend home with me."

"Well, we'll see sweetie. Now it's getting late and your plane leaves early in the morning. Get some rest; I'll do the dishes tonight." He said, getting up from the table and kissing my forehead.

I walked over to my bedroom and closed the door, careful not to be too vocal while I cried. I could see my dad was fighting hard, and I wasn't making it very easy on him.

I changed into my pajamas quickly, still fighting back tears when I heard my dad's door close.

I sat on the edge of my bed and cried, not knowing what to do or what to say. I lay down, covering my face with a pillow and fell asleep, hoping that my dreams would soon be filled with happiness.

* * *

**Well wow, this is depressing. I know it's super short but I couldn't figure out what to write with this chapter without revealing the next chapter! So, I'm going to work on the next chapter and (hopefully) have it out tomorrow! Hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday (if you celebrate) and look forward to the next chapter! Oh, and please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Lusty First Times

**Sorry I'm so behind, but this chapter has been on my mind for weeks...hope you enjoy it (rest of the A/N at the bottom).**

"Hello?" I picked up my phone angrily; it was far too early to be awake.

"Did I wake you Melody?" Dan answered back.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night and yes I just woke up. What is it Dan?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to visit today since I wasn't able to see you yesterday."

"Sure, I'll just let Olivia and Sophie know I'm leaving. But I don't know where you live, so you're going to have to give me the address."

"Meet me at Starbucks again, I'll walk you over. Be ready in fifteen minutes." He said before hanging up the phone.

I crawled out of bed, knowing it would take me longer than that to get ready. I walked out of my bedroom and into the lounge where my two roommates were sitting.

Olivia and Sophie were twins, both from London who had moved out and needed another girl to help pay rent. Olivia was blonde with hair that was curly like mine, large green eyes, and was tall and slender. Her sister Sophie looked exactly like her, minus the fact her eyes were blue and her hair was short and straight.

"Good morning Melody," Sophie smiled at me as she walked over to the counter in the kitchen. "Fancy a cup of coffee this morning?"

"No thank you, I was actually just on my way out to meet someone. I'm about to get a shower but was wondering if you needed anything while I'm out."

"No, Tesco is coming this afternoon. Have fun with this mystery friend, and make sure to bring them over sometime to meet us."

"I will Olivia," I said as I retreated back into my bedroom.

I picked up one of my new sweaters and a pair of skinny jeans as well as all my other assorted items I'd need to get ready as I walked into the bathroom across the hall.

I showered quickly, got dressed, and finished my makeup before walking out of the door.

I walked down the street to the fateful coffee shop and waited. Just as I was about to head into the store to buy something I heard someone call my name.

I looked up quickly before having a pair of long, thin arms thrown around me.

"I've missed you so much," Dan said as he pulled away from me and grabbed onto my hand, heading back the way he had come.

"Well I'm back, and I'm hoping you have something planned for us to do today?"

"Well, if lying in bed is a plan then yes."

"Not really, unless clothes aren't involved."

"Getting frisky here are we?"

"I've got eighteen years' worth of pent up sexual frustration, and I have a wonderful young man just teasing me."

"Calm down, we have all day together. And I don't want to be the one responsible for taking your innocence unless you really mean it." Dan grasped my hand a bit harder as we walked into the flat.

"Where is Phil?" I asked, Dan putting his jacket away and slipping off his shoes.

"Still at his parent's house, he'll be home tomorrow I think. However, I wanted to be here when you got back so I left on New Year's Day. However, that does mean we have the flat all to ourselves today."

"Well you said you wanted to film me, you can do a vlog with me!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready and set up, this takes longer than you would think."

I sat down on the couch in the lounge, watching as Dan reappeared with his hair done and clothes looking a lot less like we were hanging out and more like we were actually going somewhere.

He set up a camera in front of me, talking to me as if I were an idiot.

"Dan, I just asked what we were going to talk about."

"But you need to know I have jump cuts and other things and some stuff we say will probably be edited. Now get up so I can introduce this video." He said aggressively. I moved behind the camera, watching as he sat down and began instructing me again. "Now focus it on me and we'll go from there." I laughed, getting out my fit of giggles before pressing record. Dan did his infamous intro, complete with hand gesture, "Hello Internet, so I know recently I've been doing a lot of collaborations with other YouTubers but today I want to introduce you to someone who lurks the dark depths of the Internet but doesn't make videos like I do. Please welcome my new friend, Melody!" He gestured for me to come over and sit down with him.

"Hi guys!" I waved geekily, and then looked at Dan.

"Well, she's new to this, give her a break. So Melody, what will we discuss today?"

"I don't know, we could do something about accents since I'm American."

"Hm, how about a video on lust?" He purred into my ear. "I'll edit this out later of course."

I stammered a second before gaining my dignity back, "Only if you promise this will lead somewhere better later."

Dan flushed pink before going back to filming, "So today Melody and I are going to discuss probably the most tempting of the seven deadly sins…also referred to as lust. So Melody, would you like to define it for us?"

"Well according to…our source Wikipedia, lust is intense or unbridled sexual desire. Like you see before you demonstrated by Dan."

"That isn't fair Melody," he laughed as he and I continued to banter.

"Well I mean most people think love and lust are the same wouldn't you agree?"

"Somewhat, I think sometimes lust can make people think they're in love. In other cases love comes and then the lust appears much later."

"I think that's somewhat the case. For instance, when I was in high school I met a guy and thought I'd fallen in love with him until I realized I wanted to have sex with him and that was as far as I ever saw the relationship going."

"So are you saying that virgins tend to be more lust filled then?"

"Don't bring my innocence into this," I warned playfully.

"Well I mean, people who have had sex still have lusty afflictions but they act upon them far more easily than those who have yet to be in a sexual relationship."

"Actually, I think those who haven't been in sexual relationships are less lust filled. Most of us would never act on it if we weren't really in love."

"Wow, this got deep very fast."

"That's what she said," I laughed and made Dan laugh with me.

"Say bye Melody," Dan finally choked out between laughter.

"Bye guys!"

"Okay, we will finish this later since it's dinner time and I haven't begun cooking. What do you feel like?"

"Chinese takeout?" I said without missing a beat.

"Hm, doesn't require any effort. I'm okay with that," he said grabbing his phone and placing an order for the both of us.

"So Melody, when do classes start?"

"Next week, I found out my new roommates go to the same university so that's good at least."

"Oh, what are these roommates like?" Dan asked as he patted the spot on the couch for me to sit with him. He wrapped his arm around me while we continued talking.

"Well they're twins, Sophie and Olivia, both blonde and tall. Basically if you look up beautiful in the dictionary they would appear beside of it."

"I beg to differ actually, my picture would appear beside of it." He laughed at his own joke as the doorbell rang.

Dan paid for our food and brought it over to the table. He poured us glasses of soda this time, remembering I'd been a bit tipsy after the wine last time.

"So how was your holiday?"

"I had a lot of fun with my family, but I missed you like crazy. One day together and I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"I know how that feels, the entire time on the plane I was giddy knowing I'd be seeing you again soon. But you know, I did want to ask you a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters how did you know I was a fan of yours?"

"Easy, you had on the Danosaur bracelet which I saw while I was looking at you. Plus you looked pretty dumbfounded at that so I had to assume you were either a fan or you were crazy."

"Fair enough, but what made you give me your number? I'm nothing special to look at, and you've said previously dating a fan wasn't a top priority."

"Well that's true, but I have also mentioned I could meet my soul mate and then find out he or she liked my videos as much as they liked me. Anything is possible after all. And about not being anything special, I want you to know that you are breathtakingly gorgeous from head to toe, no one holds a candle to you. You may not be what other people see as the ideal young lady, but I for one don't give two fucks as to what society wants as long as you're mine."

"Eloquently spoken, but still didn't quite answer the question."

"Well, I figured giving you my number can't hurt. I know how to block a number should it have come to that and you were some creepster. But you seemed different, not quite in a way I'd expected."

"Well, there's a reason for that."

"Well then, if you're done eating then we should go sit in my room for a bit and talk some more about it."

"We're talking now though," I said still stuffing food into my face.

"Well, then maybe less talking…" He smirked at me, starting to play footsy with me under the table until I fought back.

"Less sounds a lot more fun," I laughed.

"Come along then," he said as he pulled me up from my chair. "I'll clean that up later but I want you to come in here."

"Why?"

"Well for one, you'll probably never see it this clean again. But also I want you on this bed, hopefully you would like for me to be there as well."

"Calm down Dan, we have all day remember?" I smiled as I sat down on the bed. "Sit with me."

He sat down next to me, hands traveling up my back and tangling into my dark curls as he pulled me close, looking straight into my eyes.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown I've ever seen, they're amber with little flecks of gold and green." He whispered, pressing our foreheads together. His free hand traced patterns on my legs as he closed his eyes. I initiated the kiss that ensued, gently pressing my lips against his.

As I pulled away, his hand falling onto the bed, I remembered a few days prior. Sitting in my bedroom, trying to suppress the thought of being pushed away because of my past. I tried to hold back tears, biting my lip as I tried to form the words to express to Dan exactly what I needed to say.

"Dan," I finally managed to say as my voice broke and tears began to spill from my eyes.

Dan's face suddenly changed from one of silent happiness to concern as he held me close, letting me cry into his chest.

"Melody, what is it, did I do something wrong?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered a bit as I clung desperately to his warm body. "You haven't done anything, it's me. I'm not right for you, you deserve someone a lot better." I said as I fought against his embrace to stand up and run to the door.

Before I could get all the way to the entryway he had me in his arms again, pulling me back into his room.

"Melody, please tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong with you."

"I don't think you're ready to hear all about my life and the reason I'm so completely fucked up and terrible for you." I said, my sobs turning to soft whimpers as Dan wiped my eyes away.

"Try me, I promise not to judge you or think harshly of you. I mean if we're going to go anywhere else in this…this I guess we can call it a relationship then we need to share. I can tell you about my past. For starters I'm not a virgin."

I smiled a little, tears stopping momentarily as I chuckled under my breath. "I'm pretty sure I could guess that with the video we were making."

"Well, I mean I could be really good at faking. While we're on the subject I'll tell you that I almost had a sexual relationship with a man, nothing serious but I found out being gay was not going to work if it had ever worked out between us. You already know I'm twenty-one, I've lived in this country my whole life. I have a younger brother, my parents are still happily married and living in Reading. I've never been in love before, but with you I'm finding that harder and harder to say. Your turn," he said as he sat back on his bed. He pulled me into a cuddle, looking down at me as I began my drawn out story.

"Well, you see it's not as simple as just listing off things. Let's start with I'm eighteen, I'm the eldest of two siblings. I have a younger sister, her name is Ally. My parents divorced when my sister was born. My mom never remarried, however my dad did. He lost his wife to cancer a few years ago. My mom, due to being divorced with two young girls usually took her anger out on me. She yelled at me, told me I was a terrible daughter, made fun of my looks, and on occasion she was known to throw a few punches. When I turned fourteen I moved in with my dad, no longer being able to handle my abusive mother. My sister moved in not long after that, but she was sent to a boarding school last year to keep her away from the custody battle between my mother and father."

"Wow that…was not what I expected." Dan said, pulling me closer. "What else?"

"Well, after being told numerous times in my mother's house how fat and hideous I was and then hearing the same things at school I stopped eating. However, that didn't last long as my dad figured it out. His wife, Natasha, she saw the signs as soon as I started as she had struggled at my age too. I still struggle with an eating disorder at times, but nowhere near as bad as when I was in high school."

"You're ravishingly radiant Melody, and anyone who thinks any different doesn't deserve to be in your presence."

"Well you may think differently in a minute, there was a lot of reasons I wouldn't get undressed in front of you. But if you promise not to push me away or laugh I'll show you."

"I'd never hurt you, I want you to be completely comfortable with me."

I took his words as a sign to trust him, I was still scared but by the pleading look in his eyes I stood up. I walked over to the door and shut it, just in case someone showed up I didn't want them to see me like this. I turned off the overhead light and then stood next to the bed. I took off my bracelets first, placing them on the table next to the bed. Dan nodded, wanting me to continue.

I slipped off my sweater first, revealing the freshest of the multiple cuts on my body.

Dan's face stayed completely calm, his eyes scanning my arms.

"For starters you see my arms, I did this a few days ago when I was thinking of you, and I thought you were going to forget me."

"Are there more?" He asked, I could see in his face that he was upset.

I slipped off my shoes, kicking them in the corner quickly. I took off my jeans and just stood in front of Dan, nearly naked and exposing something to him that I hadn't even shown my closest friends.

"I started last year, with my thighs. When the cuts would heal I'd cut them again, except these still haven't healed and I needed to release so I wounded my upper arms this time. This is why Dan, I still feel like you're going to push me away at any second."

"Melody, come here. Shush," he said as he patted down my hair while I cried again. "Even with your battle scars you are stunning, but I want you to promise me you won't do it again. Don't hurt yourself anymore, because now you have me. If you feel inadequate then call me and I'll list all the reasons I think you aren't. You also have Phil, and maybe soon I'll introduce you to some of my other friends. I don't want you to be sad anymore. Your past is all in the past, and while I can't change that I want to change your future."

He pulled my face away from his chest and cupped it in his hand, bringing me to his lips in a gentle kiss.

We shifted a bit as the kiss deepened. When I pulled away Dan slowly removed his sweater. He tossed it in the corner before moving back to me. He looked back at my arms and kissed each individual cut, whispering each time that I was beautiful.

His fingers traced the cuts on my thighs, his gaze never leaving mine. He kissed the tip of my nose, smiling down at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Would you like to continue? I want you to be ready."

"Dan, I want nothing more than you right here, right now." I said, hand brushing against his face.

"Well then," he said as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "I'll be right back."

He got off the bed, still shirtless and walked out of the room for a minute. I heard another door open and then footsteps trailing back to his room as I saw a box in his hands.

"What was that about?"

"Well I'm assuming you're not on the pill and neither of us need a pregnancy scare right now." He said as he unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped them off his slender legs before returning to the bed.

He pulled me to him, hands roaming my body as he kissed me. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, fighting briefly with my own before he pulled me so I was on top of him.

His fingers nimbly unhooked my bra, my breasts now exposed to him.

"Go ahead, I really don't mind." I said as he studied every inch of my unclothed body now. He caressed my breast, eyes flickering down to his now fully hard erection before meeting my gaze for another swift kiss.

When we broke apart I slid down to the foot of the bed, giving him a saucy look before hooking my thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, freeing him from the last bit of clothing. I tossed them in the pile on the other side of the room, moving up and taking him in my hands.

His head cocked back, eyes closed I heard him moan as my lips kissed his tip. I gave the head an experimental lick, drawing another moan from him. I slipped off my undies and threw them in the growing pile before moving back up to his face. I softly cupped his face in my hand and drew him into another kiss.

This time he took control, now gently laying me on my back as he broke the kiss for just a moment.

"Just so you know, I'm going to be as gentle as possible but I can't guarantee it won't hurt just a bit. And you'll probably be a bit sore in the morning, just fair warning."

"I'm with you and nothing else matters," I whispered as I watched him unwrap a condom from the box and slip it on himself.

He parted my legs as he leaned down to draw me into another kiss before plunging inside of me a bit. I winced with a bit of pain, soon replaced with pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pushed deeper, thrusting with enough force to bring us pleasure but slowly enough so it was still special. He had promised me romance and I was getting it.

He reached down and started to finger me, pressing me further into ecstasy. I moaned loudly, not realizing that we would soon be receiving company.

"Is anyone home?" I heard through the thin walls, both of us stopping our movements.

Dan tried composing himself, having been on the brink of orgasm when his roommate had apparently gotten home early.

"I'm home Phil, why?" He said, breathing heavily as he covered us with his duvet.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, hoping he was going to go directly to his room.

The door handle jiggled a bit as Phil entered the room, already talking. "Well I was hoping we could go grab some," he stopped as he saw his best friend and me, under the cover of the duvet thankfully, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting heavily. "I see you've already got company." He said, embarrassed as he covered his eyes. "Uh I'll let you guys finish up, maybe we can grab dinner in a bit. I'll be in the shower, sorry guys." He said as he closed the door again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was going to come in. We don't have to continue if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm still in the mood, let's finish this please."

Dan smirked, drawing me into a kiss as he continued to thrust into me. His hands traveled down again, me moaning into his mouth. He laughed as I felt a flush of warmth travel through me, I knew this feeling.

Dan cried out, his body trembling in ecstasy seconds before I had my own orgasm. He continued to thrust into me for a few more seconds before pulling out and toppling over onto the bed.

He pulled me into another kiss before just drawing me into his body.

"Melody," he panted trying to catch his breath. "That was the best sex I've had in my entire life. I literally would be content with just going to sleep right now."

"Hopefully Phil didn't hear the end of that," I laughed as I looked up at him. "You have once again proven you are perfect. I mean, coming from a virgin it probably means nothing but you sure do know how to please a girl."

"I've had a little bit of practice…wait that made me sound like a whore. Really I'll tell you I've had sex quite a few times but you're only the third girl I've been with. Does that make it sound any less bad?"

"No, makes it sound worse." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I don't plan on there being a fourth if that's any consolation because that was phenomenal."

"Okay if you two horny lovebirds are done I'd like to get some dinner," Phil yelled from behind the door.

"You do know it's safe to come in now?"

Phil opened the door and rolled his eyes, "Really Dan, it's safe to come in but neither of you have clothes on."

"I never promised clothes, and honestly you're lucky if I wear any clothes around this girl." Dan was laughing while I blushed.

"I heard you through the wall, you are not quiet at all."

"What were you thinking of for dinner since you're so ready to leave the house?"

"Well you guys obviously had takeout for lunch, there's an Italian restaurant right down the street and I want pizza."

"Let us get dressed and we'll go with you. Now unless you want to see naked you might want to leave Phil."

Phil closed the door behind him while Dan continued lying in bed.

"I don't feel like moving," I groaned while Dan placed kisses on my shoulders.

"You're going to be a little sore, I wish I could make it different. Come on though he's not going to wait very long." He said as I finally rolled out of the warm comfort of his arms.

My body didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I definitely wasn't ready to go to dinner.

Dan already had his pants on, now searching for his sweater he'd had on. He'd tossed me my underwear and bra which I put on immediately.

"I think your sweater is with mine over here Dan," I laughed as I tossed him his sweater while I slipped mine on.

I pulled on my jeans and then slipped on my shoes before opening the door.

"You look a lot better with clothes on," Phil laughed. "I meant that for Dan, not you Melody."

"Thanks?" I said confusedly. "So pizza? I'm kinda hungry."

"I imagine there's a reason for that. Dan hurry up it's already dark out."

Dan appeared from behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Sorry, I was looking for something. Let's go then?" Dan said as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Oh you're going out in public with me holding hands?" I smirked at him as we both followed an eager Phil down the street.

"Are you looking for something more in public?" He laughed, drawing Phil into our conversation.

"Are you staying over with us tonight?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, my roommates are probably already wondering if I'm coming home. Maybe you could stay with me Dan." I hinted jokingly.

"Sure, Phil probably wants a night alone after being with his family for a week."

My eyes widened a bit as I heard Dan laugh at my facial expression.

"I mean sure, I'm still unpacking my stuff but I have a double bed in my room at least."

We arrived at the restaurant and entered, the aroma of cheese and garlic immediately flooding my nostrils.

"This is one of our favorite places to eat Melody, you'll love it."

"Do you guys cook at your flat?" I laughed.

"Yes, but we're also lazy."

We sat down at a booth in the back corner, Dan and I on one side and Phil on the other. A waitress came and took our orders, coming back with drinks for the three of us.

"So how are you enjoying being in London so far?" Phil asked.

"Well, I miss my family…and my best friend who may or may not be coming to live here too. But I mean my roommates are awesome and I have you guys."

"Speaking of, are you guys an item now or what?"

"I don't know, are we an item Melody?"

My face flushed red again as I stammered out, "Only if you want to be."

"Of course," he said with a smile as he leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well then, yes we're together." I said, nuzzling into Dan's arms.

Dan smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Melody, it may be too early to say this but I think I love you."

I kissed him for a split second before whispering back, "I think I might just love you too."

* * *

**First off, happy new year it is 2013! And ironically the story has caught up with itself and the date of this happening is actually today (if you read it on January 3rd that is...)**

**I just, I love writing this story it's so cute. I hope you guys still like it after my bad smut (I'll be honest it's the first male/female action I've written in a long time as my Phan story is obviously m/m). However, a couple of announcements for those who don't read the Phan stuff.**

**1) I'm starting up a YouTube channel (more details to come) but I will be making my first video an about me Q&A and I need questions! They can be about this story too, not just questions about me but I need questions!**

**2) I NEED A BETA! I need one willing to beta this story as well as my Phanfiction so if you are willing to do so/know someone who would please PM me!**

**3) I have a Twitter specifically for my FanFiction now as my personal account would probably not interest you guys. The name is M_Howell_Lester and I'll reply to messages there as well!**

**Now that all that is out of the way just scroll down a bit more, leave a review, and I'll make sure to respond to you (if you leave a guest review you can leave me a way to contact you if you wish and I'll still reply!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sneaking Around

After dinner Phil had gone back to the flat, while Dan walked me back to my own. I pushed my key in the door and opened it up, ushering Dan inside before me.

"Welcome back Melody, we thought you'd never come back. Oh, who is this?" Sophie asked.

"I know exactly who he is," her twin sister said, eyes wide. "You're danisnotonfire."

Dan flushed, not quite knowing what to do in this situation.

"Hello ladies, uh yes I'm danisnotonfire however I prefer Dan…which one is Sophie and which is Olivia?"

"Olivia is the one with the curly hair, Sophie has short hair." I said as they pulled us further into the house. "And I'm sorry I was going to call you but my phone died while I was at Dan's flat. Do you ladies mind if he stays the night?"

"You're together?" Olivia said, lips puffing out into a pout.

"Of course not, just friends but Melody told me I should stay tonight since we got a bit tipsy tonight at the pub. Right?" Dan asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Uh, yeah…actually Dan maybe you should go home. You know the way from here right?"

"Yes, I'll text you later. Nice to meet you ladies, goodbye!" Dan said and frantically walked out of the door.

Olivia finally managed to blink a few times before having a meltdown.

"Melody, you know Dan? Have you met Phil too, spill I need to know!" She said bringing her sister and I both down to sit on the couch.

"Please dish, because if he's single and you're friends…I would climb that boy like a tree." Sophie laughed.

"Well, we met when I was here last month…obviously before I met you two. We literally ran into each other at Starbucks and he apologized and I recognized him from YouTube. So then he replaced my drink and slipped me his number and told me to call, eventually we just hit it off so we're friends. I've spent the whole day with him and then when Phil got home we all went out for pizza. Does that sum it up enough for you?"

"You lucky bitch," Olivia smiled. "Tell me, does he have a secret girlfriend? I've been dying to know."

"He said he's interested in a girl, but they're not really official or anything. He asked her out and he says they've slept together but he doesn't know where it's going after that."

"Damn, well maybe it won't work out and since you're friends…I have to agree Soph, he is delicious."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to grasp the concept of what had just happened. Knowing it would only help to have Dan call me I feigned sleepiness.

"I hate to just leave so soon, but I'm exhausted." Not an absolute lie as my whole body now ached and my head was pounding. "I'll catch you in the morning."

"Goodnight Melody," they called out in unison.

I went into my bedroom, immediately finding my way into pajamas before finding my phone charger.

It sat, still in my suitcase, coiled up on top of my piles of clothes. I was glad the walls were thicker than at Dan's flat because I was about to lay into him.

I plugged my phone in, sitting down on my bed waiting for him to pick up as I called him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Would you mind explaining what on earth just happened at my flat?" I seethed.

"Melody I'm sorry, but fans can't know about us yet! Your roommates are no exception to the rule, which sucks because I was very much planning on ravishing you a second time." He purred.

"Right now sex is off the table sir, I just had to cover your ass in there and lie about myself. I'm now your secret girlfriend, congratulations."

"I don't know what to say to make it better, and you can't come stay with me because that will just draw suspicion."

"I didn't really want to see you anyway; I'm terribly pissed if you weren't already aware."

"Oh I am, I'm pretty sure my manhood would be in a vice grip if I were still there."

"You guess correctly," I said breathing out and trying to calm down. "I understand, you have fans that will be crushed to find out you're off the market. But when will you tell them? Maybe next week or maybe next month, maybe even ten years and a baby from now?"

"Actually, I thought…if you were okay with it of course, we try something else. Skip the lust video, I'll do a quick one about the New Year…and then next week we make the announcement. I can't do the hiding game for the next year or longer, and you deserve better my love."

"Next week you promise I'll be public with you? No more hiding from your fans, just us being ourselves."

"I promise Melody, you're too perfect for me to hide away. Maybe we'll even get a cool ship name!" He said, laughter pouring out of the other end of the phone.

I laughed quietly, not wanting to alert my roommates. "Maybe, and I'll also be the most hated woman in the entire fan base. I may have to delete my accounts."

"No, they'll probably send you a bit of anonymous hate for a couple of days…but I can sass them and make them feel bad about it should that happen."

"Even when I'm mad at you, you still make me find a reason to want to be right next to you."

"Well right now I want to be right next to you, but not for the same reason you might want."

"Seriously, now of all times?"

"What can I say; angry is kind of sexy on you to be honest. Also I'm a guy and I could be sick and probably still want to get some."

"Well considering I live in a third story flat about twenty minutes away you can't very well sneak in right now."

"Au contraire, I never left your building when you kicked me out. And I happen to know that right next to your bedroom window is a very large tree that I could easily climb."

"You are determined right now aren't you Dan?"

"Well there's that, and I told Phil I wasn't coming home tonight which means he's probably in his room getting off right now and it is not a pleasant thing to hear really."

"Well if you're so inclined come on, I'm sure it's cold out anyway."

I walked to the window on the outermost wall of my room and opened it, spying Dan at the bottom of the tree working toward climbing up.

I began unpacking, trying to stay busy and warm at the same time. I slipped out of my jeans and put on a pair of pajama pants, no use being uncomfortable.

I had finally finished unpacking the first bag when I heard a tiny yelp outside my window.

I looked out and jumped when I saw Dan sitting on the branch by my window, looking at me.

"Told you I could do it," he smirked, slowly climbing inside my room. I closed the window before having his incredibly cold body wrapped around mine.

I turned to look at his face, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were awfully pale.

"You're going to be sick, and what will you tell the fans? You were climbing a tree trying to get into your girlfriend's flat and it was cold."

"Oh hush," he said leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. His hands tangled in my hair briefly before he pulled away. "I know this is asking a lot but could you get me something warm to drink?" He pleaded with me.

"Sure, don't go anywhere though…the twins are still in the lounge."

"Of course they are…"

I walked out of my room, closing the door before walking to the kitchen. Olivia was sat at the table, working on a paper.

"Hey Melody, I thought you were going to bed?"

"I am, but I was a bit cold in my room so I decided to get some tea."

"I see, by the way…do you think you could get me Dan's number? I saw the way he looked at me tonight and I think he might want some of this."

I turned to the microwave and rolled my eyes, trying to process a good argument.

"You'll have to ask him when he comes over again. He doesn't like to give out his number to just anyone."

"Okay, well I have to finish this paper by the first of the new semester and I haven't even started…"

"Alright I'll leave you to it then," I said, grabbing a tea bag and darting back into my bedroom.

Dan had made himself at home, having taken off his jacket and shoes, and was now lying on the bed looking nearly asleep.

I placed the tea bag in the boiling water and sat it on my nightstand. Carefully I crept up to him and pressed our lips together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He finally said. "And you brought me tea, it's like you're asking me to pass out."

"Maybe if I do a little of this," I said as my hands traveled down towards his groin, "while you drink your tea…you won't fall asleep."

"I meant to ask, but do you have any condoms? I hadn't exactly planned this and I don't carry them around."

"Luckily for you I had a couple stashed away…I think you can thank Issac for that."

"I'll have to hug him for that, although you should definitely get on the pill or something…let me tell you skin to skin contact feels amazing." Dan purred as he took a sip of the tea next to him.

"We'll see, now I'm going to unpack a bit more while you warm up."

"Please stay in bed, it'll be nice and warm under these blankets."

"Fine," I said defeated. I crawled into bed next to Dan, pressing against him and sharing my warmth.

I trailed my fingers over his body, watching his every move as I tried to push him over the edge with my touch.

"If you're trying to excite me, you're doing a great job…" Dan laughed quietly.

"That was the goal," I smirked as Dan kissed me gently.

Dan turned to look at me, fingers trailing down and pushing underneath my jeans.

"Looks like someone is excited," he said fingers pressing lightly against me. He pulled his hands away and kissed the tip of my nose.

I slipped my pajama pants off, tossing them next to my bed.

"Strip for me," I teased to him watching as he tried to seductively undress himself.

When he was left in just boxers he crawled back into the bed. I slipped off my sweater, leaving both of us in just underwear.

"Do you mind if…I…uh…"

"Do I mind if you what?" I asked coyly.

"Do you mind if I go down on you? Some girls are a little sensitive about it so I figured I'd ask before-" he began before I pushed his head down into the crevice of my thighs. "I take that as a yes…"

His fingers trailed over the wet front of my panties, rubbing and teasing me before throwing them off altogether. His tongue teased for a bit before I felt his fingers join in for a bit of fun. I knew I was close as I tried to stifle the moan about to escape from my lips until he hit just the right spot. By that time it was too late and my voice gave way to my pleasure. I came down from my high about the time I heard a knock at the door.

"Shit! I bet that's one of the girls…quick hand me my vibrator and hide under the bed!" I said as Dan followed my orders. Another set of knocks, far more impatient than the first, was all I could hear. "Come in!"

Sophie turned the knob and entered the room, a tired yet oddly pleasurable look on her face.

"You okay in here Melody?"

"I'm fine; I guess I got a little carried away with my vibrator…" I tried laughing it off. I could hear Dan under the bed trying not to laugh as well.

"Oh, well I heard the screams and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Sophie, I just thought I'd ease some tension after a long week…but I forgot I don't live alone anymore."

"Not quite…if you're done do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

I fumbled around in the bed trying to find my pants, remembering that they had been thrown off with Dan's which were probably hiding under the bed with him.

"Don't worry about not having on any pants, I won't look." She said before crawling into bed with me.

"Uh…alright what is it?" I said confused.

"Well, it's about that guy you brought in. Now it doesn't take an idiot to figure out you guys are together…but being a little more mature than Olivia I want to protect her. I know she kinda has a thing for him, and I don't want to force you apart from him but don't hurt Olivia."

"Uh…well okay Sophie. Was there anything else?" I asked uneasily as I felt her hands drift over my bare hip. I shivered a bit, her cold fingers drawing a small moan from me.

"Hm, well I'd like to continue this…" She trailed off before rolling me onto my back.

I wasn't exactly appalled but was definitely confused. I felt her soft lips on my neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh before placing a trail down the exposed parts of my body before ripping the sheets away and uncovering my lower half. I heard the low hum of my vibrator turning on before Sophie spread my legs open. As I felt the vibrator entering me I momentarily forgot about my boyfriend hiding under the bed.

Sophie was nimble with her actions, eliciting sounds from me that I didn't even know I could make. I hit my second climax, covering my face in a pillow as my orgasm barreled through me a second time.

"Well…" I said after I caught my breath.

"The original plan was to come in here and ask what the noise was about." Sophie said, adjusting her top. "However I would like to let you know that while I am bisexual I prefer men. This was the first and last time this will happen. My original plan however, fell to the wayside as I noticed some men's clothing on this side of the bed when I walked in. He can come out from wherever he's hiding Melody." Sophie smirked.

Dan popped up from my bed; his hard on was threatening to push out of his boxers.

"Sorry," I said before Dan laughed and fell back into my bed.

"I promise this time next week everyone will know about us and I won't hide under any more beds…unless of course you give my girlfriend another one of those orgasms like that, the whole bed shook."

Sophie smiled, "I'll leave that to you…see you in the morning Melody. You too are welcome to breakfast in the morning Dan; just make sure you use the front door." And with that she left.

Dan erupted into a fit of laughter, turning onto his side and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"That was…something else." I said uneasily.

"That was incredibly hot actually, of course I would much rather be the one pleasuring you. Still up for a rendezvous?"

"Come here," I smiled at him before pouncing onto him.

After climaxing twice I was completely exhausted, however that didn't stop Dan and I from an hour long romp in the sheets. It was different than it had been earlier in the day.

While unfortunately both times Dan and I tried to get intimate someone barged in, the second time was a lot less awkward.

After Dan finished he rolled over onto the other half of my bed, pulling off the condom he'd used and tossing it in the trash.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?"

"You already heard Sophie, if Olivia finds out before too long you're gonna get me in trouble. That is evidence."

"I don't think she'll be stalking us that hard…and even so you can tell her a lie until we get ready to tell everyone."

"Whatever, I'm sleepy." I said rolling onto my side and pulling the blankets around me.

"Goodnight beautiful," Dan whispered in my ear before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter took me for freaking ever to write...and I've had the idea since January! I know the last bits with Sophie and with Dan seem rushed but I need it over with so I could get to the next part. Next chapter will be in Dan's POV actually and hopefully a bit longer. So let me know what you think, follow/favorite and if you want to chat with me my Twitter account M_Howell_Lester is currently in need of some love so come chat with me! Much love, look forward to the reviews!**


	7. Quick AN DO NOT REVIEW

Okay my beautiful little muffins, I know I haven't updated this story in SO long (about 3 months or so) and I feel so guilty about it. I apologize for the delays but if you read my Phanfics/follow my Twitter you will know that I just moved to Orlando, Florida! So I'm sorry for the delay but I'm getting settled in my new space as well as trying to finish my other story! I hope everyone will stay with me as I hope to update this with a real chapter soon! Have a magical day! :D (and follow me on Twitter if you want anymore info I'm happy to oblige!)


End file.
